Found
by o0Kage-Yuki0o
Summary: There was one girl that could see him, she called out to him for help. She was lost and couldn't find her family. He learned she was abandoned and it was that moment she was taken in by him. But when she turned fifteen she was taken away by police officers and he couldn't find her since, it has been three years and now he is looking into the same eyes that captivated him the first
1. Chapter 1

**Found**

**Summary: There was one girl that could see him, she called out to him for help. She was lost and couldn't find her family. He learned she was abandoned and it was that moment she was taken in by him. But when she turned fifteen she was taken away by police officers and he couldn't find her since, it has been three years and now he is looking into the same eyes that captivated him the first time.**

**Crossover: Inuyasha/Rise of the Guardians**

**Pairing: Kagome/Jack Frost**

**Rating: M**

**x-X-x**

**Chapter One**

**x-X-x**

Small shoulders shook and trembled as whimpers and cries left pink lips. Flushed cheeks were stained with tear tracks and a pert nose was red as snot dribbled down to mix with the never ending tears.

The child looked no older than five, dressed in a dark blue jacket and black pants. Black raven hair pulled into a small ponytail. On her back was as small yellow backpack. Around her the snow was falling lightly, layering the cold hard ground in it.

Winter was here and a child this young should not be in the middle of the woods alone, not when the temperature was dropping by the minute.

"M-mama, papa?" Her voice was full of fear and her body shook as she rubbed at her eyes, trying in vain to stop the tears that would not stop falling.

She was scared.

She was alone and scared and just wanted her parents to come find her, sweep her into their arms and tell her everything would be okay.

She wanted to go home.

The day had started out so fun, going to the woods with her parents, who were usually too busy with work to be bothered with her, the day had been full of laughter and play!

They had decided to play a game of hide and go seek before going home, she had run off excited to not be it. She hadn't gone far, not far at all but somehow she had gotten lost and couldn't find her parents.

"Waaah!" She threw back her head and let her shoulder slump as she cried, her whole body shaking from the tears and the cold.

"Someone help!" Her small voice echoed around the forest, she hoped her parents would hear it and find her. She just wanted to go home!

She froze as she heard a branch break blurry blue eyes snapped open and looked at the source of the noise, there up in the trees was a teenaged boy. Silver hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin. She knew she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers but she was alone and scared and he looked nice.

Dark blue met bright blue.

"Can you help me mister?" Her voice was low yet filled with hope, the hope of a child, and layered with innocence.

Jack looked at the little girl, surprise on his face. He had been watching the girl for a while, but as he got closer he didn't know she would be able see him.

Actually_ see _him!

This had never happened before, but he wasn't going to let the girl out of his grasp now that he found someone could see him. Give him company and talk to.

It was something he had wanted for a very very long time.

Now he would have it.

A smile crept on his face as the girl blinked her blue eyes up at him, "What can I help you with?" He really didn't want to help her with what she was going to ask. Jack wanted to keep the little girl all for himself, but he knew he would have to return her...even if he didn't like it.

Though if he found out where she lived, he could always visit her...that would be the next best thing.

"Can't find mama an' Papa." Kagome said, blue eyes still filled with tears, but she was trying to hold them back long enough so she could ask for help.

"Hmm that is a problem isn't it." He gave the girl a small smile, as he leaned against his walking stick. He sighed as he saw the little girl nod and tears start to well up in her eyes again.

"Alright kid, lets go find your parents." He saw the happiness cross the young girls face, before it was replaced with a curious look.

"Names not kid, its Kagome!" This caused Jack to laugh, little kids were always amusing. They were so outspoken and brutally honest. Something which was rare when they grew up.

"Then lets go find your parents_**...Kagome.**_" Kagome laughed when hearing her name said this time. She slowly followed Jack, making sure to watch her step as she walked through the snow.

Jack sighed as he watched her trudge her way through the snow, she was small and her legs kept getting caught in the snow. With a sigh he bent down and pulled her up, resting her on his hip he gave her a smile as she looked at him in confusion.

"Don't need you getting hurt now." He grinned as she huffed at him.

" I can take care of myself!" It was obvious she didn't like being treated like a child. He merely shook his head as he secured her on his hip with his one hand, his staff in his other.

"Ah, but you shouldn't have to." He gave a boyish grin as she merely pouted, knowing he had won their little game of words.

* * *

**Kage AN: So, hope you guys liked it! Yuki, being a loveable fool, sent me a doc with lots of summaries, like 30 something pages of them. :3 I'ma play with them! So be on the lookout for new stuff! BWhahahahaha!**

**Yuki Note: So yeah, maybe I shouldn't make any new summaries...it may be safer that way...but I hope you all enjoyed this. I hope people start making this crossover more. As for me right now I am trying to do as many updates as I can before I get swamped with work. I am kind in Zombie mode too...so keep a lookout for things with zombies~ XD**

**Kage: ZOMBIES~ 3 **

**Yuki: XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Jack sighed, shifting his grip on the small girl, she was now cradled in his arms. She had fallen asleep, do to sheer exhaustion, both physically and mentally. He paused in his trudging through the snow, looking down at her small face, so sweet and innocent. The tear tracks that stained her skin did not belong there.

He frowned, grumbling in his mind about irresponsible adults, how could they lose their child? Let alone not look for her? He was no fool, they should have been yelling, screaming out her name and running through the forest. There hadn't been a peep all day, save for the small girl in his arms.

He was starting to think the small bundle in his arms was purposely lost. It was a dark thought, but he had seen many horrid things through his years, while he looked no older than fifteen he was much, much older.

He didn't age, not a single day since he had woken up in this very forest, so very long ago.

He had been alone, always alone. No one could see him, no one.

Until now that is.

"Mama..." He sighed as she whimpered in her sleep and held her closer, it was hard giving the fact he also had his staff but he would make due.

Determination filled his blue eyes as he began to trudge his way through the snow, glad that while he held the small girl in her arms she was not visible to anyone else...a sleeping child floating in the air would cause quite a stir.

A grin cracked on his face, now that would be a site to see!

He pushed the mischievous thoughts aside, for now was not the time, and spied a car parked over by the nearby road. He blinked as he slowly made his way towards it, yet paused. He didn't know these people and it wouldn't be very safe to approach them, unseen or not, with a sleeping child in his arms.

He glanced around looking for a place to hide her, once she left his arms she would be visible...out in the open and exposed. He frowned as he rocked from foot to foot. Yet grinned as he spotted a small clearing of snow hidden behind a bush, no doubt the sleeping spot of a deer from the night before.

He gently kneeled in the snow, not at all feeling its cold chill as he precautionary placed his precious cargo on the ground. She stirred slightly, small shivering hands clutching at his brown tunic. He gently pried her hands free of it and took it off to drape around her small form.

His eyes softened as he curled into it and let out a shuddering deep breath, slipping once again into a peaceful sleep. With a sigh he stood up and clutched his hand around his staff, it was time to be nosey.

Maybe those two adults were her parents or at least knew she was missing. He ignored the dread that filled him and made his ways towards the two who were sitting on the hood of their car, wrapped in warm thick jackets, their gazes on the very woods he came from.

"...She shouldn't be found by someone...right?" The woman asked the man next to her, eyes flickering to the forest.

The man shook his head, "No...she will most likely get too far in and end up freezing to death."

Jack stood straight, he had a feeling he knew who the two adults were talking about. These...horrible people were her parents.

Why? Why would parents do that to a child. To try to kill them.

Jack's eyes narrowed as he felt his temper rising as he looked at the two adults. He hated adults like these...they were horrible and shouldn't have the right to be parents.

It disgusted him.

The couple shivered as the wind filled with snow blew harder. "We should get going...we don't want to be found here...that and our flight is early in the morning and we should pack and leave as soon as possible." The man told the woman, as the woman nodded.

Jack sat and watched the exchange, the wind picking up and the snow blowing harder. He watched as the couple drove away, his temper still trying to break loose.

Taking a deep breath in, he turned heel and made his way back to the little girl he had decided he was going to keep.

If her parents didn't want her, he would keep her. She could see him...she was the only one that he knew that could see him. Jack would keep her safe.

He would make sure nothing happened to the girl, she would be his now. She would no longer belong to those humans.

Jack Frost had made his choice, the girl, Kagome was now his.

Kagome Frost would be her name from now on.

The girl who helped winter.

* * *

**Yuki Note: Hope you all liked this. Read and Review. Tell us what you think. :3**

**Kage Note: Well there you have it, it was like pulling teeth to get Yuki to write I tell you. Jk I LOVE YOU YUKI! Excited for Anime Minneapolis! 3 There will be much fun! Also please read and review! Makes up want to work on stuff more. :D**


End file.
